Star Wars: Absence of Innocence
by Insanitys girlfriend
Summary: This is sort of a Star Wars story but it's mostly the adventures of my alter identity as well as my friends.... hopefully you guys will enjoy this.... if you have any problems with it that's your prob (COMPLETE!)
1. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 1

a/n I do not own Star Wars in any shape or form. I do own Gabrielle Rybec Pike, Kasey Rybec, and the_ Muerte Subita_, as well as a few other characters to come.

The story of Gabrielle Rybec Pike

Tears of sorrow ran down her face as she clutched her uncle's hand. After so much she had been through her uncle was taking her away. It seemed like yesterday that Captain Solo had found her and her mother on Corellia. It had been so nice having a "father" and of course Princess Leia. Leia had treated Gabrielle as if Gabrielle was here own daughter. But now her uncle had come to take her from them. 

Leia bent down in front of Gabrielle. "No more tears now alright? Your going to go live with your real family," she said wiping the tears from Gabrielle's face.

"But I want to stay with you," Gabrielle told Leia almost whispering.

"Oh Gabrielle," Leia said as she wrapped Gabrielle in a hug. "You'll get along fine. Now go on with your uncle and be a good girl."

As Leia stood up Han picked her up and told her. "Your uncle will teach you well. Maybe someday you can be a good smuggler like me."

Gabrielle giggled.

"Come Gabrielle," her uncle Kasey said impatiently tugging on her hand.

"Bye," Gabrielle said softly as Kasey lead her to the _Muerte Subita_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can not believe you could do this to me!" Kasey exclaimed. "I've provided you shelter, I've fed you, and I've clothed you. How the hell could you leave me like this?"

"Uncle Kasey we have been through this a hundred times!" Gabrielle said exasperated. "I believe that I could learn more from Master Skywalker than I ever could you."

"I have taught you everything I know..."Kasey said angrily. "You would leave just like that?"

Gabrielle looked away quickly.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it then that's what you'll have. We will land at Yavin in the morning," Kasey said angrily as he stalked off.

Gabrielle could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears, but quickly brushed them away. _If he wants to be that way then fine he can be that way. There would be no feelings lost with me, _Gabrielle thought.

With that she fell back on her bunk and succumbed to sleep.


	2. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 2

a/n Do not own Star Wars in anyway, blah, blah, blah. I do own Gabrielle, Kasey, the_ Muerte Subita,_ Terry Pike, and Tony Strasburg.

.

Dawn had begun on Yavin. The wind blew softly through the trees and sounds of animals in the nearby jungle could be heard. Master Skywalker was meditating on the roof off the Temple. A new student would be arriving today and sometimes keeping the other students calm about someone new was a little bit hard. He knew only what his sister and his brother-in-law had told him about her. After all, Han had been the one to find her and take her in for a short time. Gabrielle Anne Rybec. Her father had killed her mother in front of Gabrielle's very own eyes. Han happened to come upon them at the very moment and saved her. So much trama for such a young child. That was as much as he had on Gabrielle for the moment other than she had been raised by her uncle who happened to be a smuggler.

He could feel the students stirring inside. As he stood up, his astromech droid, R2-D2, rolled out. R2 beeped a bit.

"Their here already?" Luke said mostly to himself. "Well we should be ready to great them huh?"

As soon as he hit the Temple doors he heard a ship descending. _Damn, I didn't think they were that close,_ he thought.

When Master Skywalker reached the ground level the ship was already blasting off again...leaving a trim girl brushing hair out of her face. As Master Skywalker approached her he evaluated her swiftly. She was tall and muscular. Her hair was shoulder length with a good portion of the girls strawberry blond hair streaked with blue and silver tips.

"Hello," Master Skywalker said as he approached the girl. "I assume that you are Gabrielle Rybec?"

"Yes Master," Gabrielle said softly as she bowed to him.

"I see that you've already discovered I am Master Skywalker," Luke said to her lost for words.

"Yes Master. I have read many of the great deeds you have done," Gabrielle said softly.

Master Skywalker laughed. "Well you must want to be shown to your room, Gabrielle. I'll have another student show you around as soon as possible."

"Okay,"Gabrielle replied softly as she followed Master Skywalker into the Temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after Gabrielle entered her room there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gabrielle said softly.

The door slide open and a tall, brown haired boy jumped into the room.

"Hiya! The name's Strasburg... Tony Strasburg and I'll be your guide for the time you spend with us at The Temple," Tony said hyperly. "Don't bother telling me your name I already know it...just like everyone else here."

Gabrielle giggled and blushed slightly. 

"Awwwww look she's blushing," Tony laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone here thinks they know everything there is to know about new students. Look what they spread around about me and my friend Terry. When we came in we got asked everything including if we were mass murderers. Not really but close to it."

Gabrielle laughed.

"Don't you ever talk... or do you only giggle?" Tony asked.

"I talk," Gabrielle said shyly.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite, I promise!!!" Tony exclaimed.

Something beeped on his utility belt. 

Tony looked at it then said into it,"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy using my explicit charm to get to the new girl."

"That's hard to believe. Who the hell would take an interest in your ugly ass?" the voice said from the device.

"Shut up, Terry, and tell me what you want."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh actually I was just going to annoy you, buuuuuuuuuuuut if your to busy trying to hook up with someone I'll leave you be...drop by later should you be in the area... bring your girlfriend too if you'd like. Pike out."

"Well it looks like you've been classified as my girlfriend here... how bout it?" Tony asked.

Gabrielle blushed, then said, "Wow I'm not even here for an hour and I already have a boyfriend."

"Your really saying you'll be my girlfriend? Damn I'm good. Well come on...I'll introduce you to my 'counter part' Terry," Tony said as he grabbed her arm and halled her off.


	3. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 3

a/n I do not own Star Wars. I do own Gabrielle, Terry, Tony, and Matris Arya.

As Tony led Gabrielle out of her room and down the hall many people stopped and stared. 

"Hey Tony! Terry's looking for you!" a girl's voice yelled from behind.

"Yes Jaina, he's made the quite clear," Tony said pointing to the gadget on his belt.

After a few more smart remarks coming from people along the hall, they came to a halt in front of a very noisy room. Music was blasting inside.

"Okay this is Terry's room...beware it is very messy,"Tony said as he led her into the room. "Alright people the party is here!"

Two people looked up from what they were doing, then went right back on to doing what they had been doing before.

"So this is the girl you charmed I take it," a boy with shaggy blond hair said. 

"Of course, Terry," Tony said. "No woman in the universe can resist my charm... that's not saying much for you."

"Quiet you fool," Terry said. "You have never seen the full power of my charm. MWAHAHAHAHA."

"You two need major help..." the girl to the right said.

"Look whose talking, Matris," Tony said.

"Hmmmmmmm...so whose the girl, Tony, or are you to embarrassed to introduce us," Matris said staring pointedly at Gabrielle.

"Ahhh ummmm this is Gabrielle... You know... the new chick... Master Skywalker appointed me as the lucky guy who gets to guide her around until she gets to know everything a bit better," Tony said importantly.

"I pity you my friend," Terry told Gabrielle.

"Your just jealous that you don't get to be accompanied by this vision of loveliness every where you go," Tony shot back at Terry.

Matris snorted, then continued on scanning her computer.

Gabrielle could feel someone picking at her mind, and that scared her. She clamped down tightly on her mind and sealed it tight. She noticed that Matris tensed slightly.

__

She doesn't trust me... she thinks that Tony and Terry are fools for letting me in with their little group so quickly. I can feel it radiating off of her, Gabrielle thought.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? You can sit down you know... we don't bite... well Matris might and I'm not sure about Terry but I know that I don't," Tony told Gabrielle.

Gabrielle blushed slightly and sat down next to Tony. Tony put his arm around her. Terry raised his eyebrow," So you were being serious when you said that you two were a couple?"

"Yea. Why the hell would I lie about something like that?" Tony asked Terry.

"Well in that case Gabrielle I really pity you," Terry told her. "He probably trapped you didn't he? That sounds like Tony... he likes new girls... he tends to trap them into saying yes to him before they have a chance to sample the other goods."

"Are you referring to yourself Terry... because your not all that great," Tony shot at him.

Terry shrugged, then went back on to what he had been doing.

Gabrielle could sense that had stung him... sometimes she hated being so empathetic... it bothered her sometimes.

"Well I think we're going to blow this joint so that I can show her around before lessons begin," Tony said standing up."I'll catch you guys later."

"Later fool," Terry said not looking up from his work. "It was nice meeting you Gabrielle."

"Bye," Matris said.


	4. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 4

a/n I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape, or form. I do own Terry, Tony, Gabrielle, and Matris.

As they left the room Gabrielle turned to Tony," I don't think Matris likes me too much."

"Matris? She's always like that... but how do you figure that she doesn't like you?" Tony asked.

"I could feel it. It was radiating off of her... like I was intruding in her territory. That plus I could feel her trying to get into my mind," Gabrielle told him softly.

"Ahhhhhh," Tony grimaced. "Matris _is_ a bit over protective. It's probably the fact that Terry and I have both just came out of some pretty bad relationships. I think it hurt Terry more than it did me... but he doesn't say much. I was pretty surprised he took to you so quickly. As a matter of fact I'm surprised _I_ took to you so quickly."

"Oh," Gabrielle said at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about Matris," Tony said putting his arm around Gabrielle and leading her down the hall. "She'll get used to you after awhile. She's a very nice person after she gets used to you."

Gabrielle sighed. _This is going to be very hard for me. I didn't think all this would happen on the first day. What am I getting myself into?, Gabrielle_ thought.

"Okay first stop," Tony said snapping out of her thoughts. "This is the mess hall... and it really is a mess. You should see it when everyone's in here eating."

Tony lead her through the mess hall. They walked down another hall into a huge auditorium.

"This is the lecture hall," Tony said waving around the room. "Every day we come here to listen to Master Skywalkers' lectures... then we go outside to practice whatever it is that he has asked us to practice that day. Today he'll most likely introduce you to everyone in the Temple."

Gabrielle looked at Tony alarmed. "You mean that I have to stand up there in front of everyone?"

"Don't worry about it. It won't take long to introduce you to everyone then you can come back and sit by all of us," Tony said. "Oh that reminds me, I need to introduce you to the others that usually hang with us. Come on... you'll like these people. Two of them could practically be your siblings if what we've all heard is right."

"What have you heard?" Gabrielle asked struggling to keep up with Tony.

"That Captain Han Solo picked you up off of Corellia, brought you back to Coruscant with him, and raised you for a bit. Am I correct?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but how would this make them like my siblings?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well the two I was talking about are Jaina and Jacen Solo. Then there's Tenel Ka and Lowbacca. Those four are inseparable," Tony said as they stopped in front of a room.

Tony knocked. From within came a voice that said, "Come on in!"

They walked in and we're met with a mess bigger than Terry's room. A girl that Gabrielle remembered seeing earlier popped up in front of them.

"Hiya Tony!" she said. "What you doing? And is this Gabrielle?"

"Yea. The one and only... Gabrielle this is Jaina," Tony introduced them.

"I'd shake hands with you but their kind of greasy," Jaina said. "But hello... over there is my twin brother, Jacen, and our friends Tenel Ka and Lowbacca."

Varied hellos were exchanged.

"Damn look at the time," Tony said. "We better be heading off to the lecture hall."

"Yea your right, Tony," Jaina said. "Come on guys. See you there!"


	5. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 5

a/n I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape, or form but I do own Gabrielle Rybec, Terry Pike, Tony Strasburg, and Matris Arya.

As Tony and Gabrielle entered the lecture hall, many people stared pointedly at Gabrielle and whispered amongst themselves. Gabrielle began to freeze up but continued on when Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on," Tony told her. "I see Matris and Terry up near the front."

Sure enough there they were. Terry has apparently been searching for the, saw them, and waved them over.

When the finally managed to wade through the mass of people and sit down, Master Skywalker had already gotten to his feet, ready to begin the lecture.

"Before we start today, I'd like to introduce our new student here at the Temple," Master Skywalker began. "I'm sure you've all heard much about her, and much of it is probably not true. Gabrielle come on up here so that everyone can see you."

Blushing furiously, Gabrielle stood from her seat and slowly picked her way through the crowd. 

As soon as she set foot on the stage, Master Skywalker introduced her. "Everyone this is Gabrielle Rybec. I expect everyone to try as much as possible to make her feel at home."

Gabrielle was applauded, which embarrassed her even more, then trekked back towards her seat once again.

When Gabrielle sat back down Tony and Terry were cracking up. 

"You looked terrified up there," Tony told her.

"Guys cut it out it wasn't that funny," Matris said totally somber. "Now hush Master Skywalker is beginning his lecture."

"Today's lecture is going to be extremely short," Master Skywalker began. "I want all of you today to train using your lightsabers. Whether it be against each other or a simulation or both. I want you to concentrate very hard on this. Also this time I would like you all to use blindfolds. That's all for today so you are all dismissed."

"Wow I think that's one of the shortest lectures I've ever been to," Tony remarked.

"Yea, I doubt we'll ever be able to get off that easy ever again," Terry said.

"That means we'll be able to practice for a longer time," Matris commented.

"Gabrielle!" a voice yelled from behind.

The group stopped and looked behind them. Master Skywalker was walking towards them quickly.

"Gabrielle, if it's alright with you I'd like to see how well your uncle has trained you in use of your lightsabers," Master Skywalker said as he caught up with them.

"Alright," Gabrielle said nodding. "Would you like me to battle against someone else or a droid?"

"Ummm someone else preferablely," Luke told her. " Matris why don't you come battle her?"

Matris considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Alright."

"Very well... meet me in the training room as soon as your ready," Master Skywalker said as he turned heel and left, walking towards the training room.

"Oooo this ought to be good," Tony said rubbing his hands together. "Front row seats for me and Terry as well."

"Instead of bothering us why don't you two go practice up on your fighting skills. Your getting a bit rusty... after all don't you remember the last time we fought," Matris said.

Tony winced. "Yea I guess your right. I think I still have the scars to prove that one."

"Scars? I think not... more like bruises," Matris shot back. "You can be such a baby at times."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on Terry. Let's leave before we get our asses kicked."

"Our asses?" Terry asked. "Ahh more like your ass."

"You egotistical son of a bitch!" Tony said looking at Terry.

Gabrielle and Matris could hear their squabbling as they made their way down the hall into the training room.


	6. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 6

a/n I don't own Star Wars blah, blah, blah. I do own Gabrielle Rybec, Terry Pike, Tony Strasburg, and Matris Arya.

As Gabrielle and Matris walked into the training room, Gabrielle could feel Matris mentally readying herself for the forthcoming training session. Gabrielle could feel Matris's confidence of beating Gabrielle.

__

Good luck, sister, but I doubt if you could ever become as good as I, Gabrielle thought to herself.

"Alright now that your here let's get started," Master Skywalker announced. "Rules are: Lightsabers on lowest setting, anything goes, the first person to get fully hit loses, and no removing the blindfolds."

They both nodded their heads. Master Skywalker walked over to each of them and blindfolded them.

"Wait until I say go," Master Skywalker said.

Gabrielle stood there, focusing in on her calm center.

"Go," Master Skywalker said calmly.

Simultaneously both Matris and Gabrielle's lightsabers lit.

Inside her, Gabrielle could hear the force guiding her._ Wait... listen... _it whispered to her._ NOW! Strike!_

Gabrielle reached out and felt Matris coming in for a hit. She deflected it easily. Gabrielle went in in for a hit and was blocked. The fight continued on like this. The smell of singed hair and burnt skin filled the air.

__

Strike now, Gabrielle, NOW!!

Gabrielle brought her lightsaber down quickly hitting Matris in the stomach.

"Stop," Master Skywalker said.

"Very good Gabrielle," Master Skywalker said as she peeled off her blindfold.

"Thank you Master," Gabrielle said bowing to him.

"Matris you put up a very good fight," he told Matris.

"Yes you did," Gabrielle said softly putting out her hand to help Matris to her feet.

Matris batted Gabrielle's hand away angrily and stalked off. Gabrielle looked down then walked out of the training room as well.

Master Skywalker sighed. _You knew it would happen Luke... there's nothing you can do now._

Master Skywalker shook his head and slowly walked out of the training room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabrielle was just out of the shower when a knock came from her door.

"Enter," Gabrielle sighed.

"Hey. You busy," Tony asked as he walked into the room.

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Didn't think so," Tony said. "I heard you gave Matris quite a fight."

Gabrielle sighed and sat down on her bed next to Tony.

"Gives her yet another excuse to hate me," Gabrielle said.

"Wait until you get to know her. I know Matris. She'll come around eventually... all she needs is time. Matris doesn't except defeat very easily so expect her to confront you with another fight," Tony told her.

"Yea I kind of figured that after the fight," Gabrielle told him closing her eyes.

"Well don't stress over it. Come on let's get some lunch," he told her.

"Okay," she said letting Tony led her out the door.


	7. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 7

a/n Don't own Star Wars. Own Gabrielle, Tony, Terry, and Matris.

Tony had been absolutely right. The mess hall really _was_ a mess. There were beings of all shaped and sizes. But as Gabrielle entered the hall quieted. Clutching Tony's hand, she tried to hide behind him, which would have been easy except for the fact they had to walk to the end of the hall.

As they reached the end of the hall where Terry and Matris were sitting, the whispering began. As they sat down Matris gave Gabrielle a dirty look before returning to her food. Gabrielle sat down between Tony and Terry.

"So I hear you beat Matris," Terry said good naturedly. "Congratulations."

If looks could kill both Terry and Gabrielle would be dead at this very moment. Matris got up and left swiftly.

"I better go talk to her," Tony said as he got up. "I might be back."

Gabrielle watched as Tony followed Matris out of the mess hall.

Gabrielle put her hands to her face and curled up in her chair.

"Hey are you okay?" Terry asked looking concerned at her.

"I don't know," Gabrielle said looking up. "I just don't know any more."

"Well eat something and then you can head out with me and help me train. Alright?" Terry said.

Gabrielle nodded and began to eat what had been put down in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to concentrate," Gabrielle said watching Terry closely. "Let the Force guide you. Find your center then everything will become clear."

"That's easier said than done," Terry laughed as he was narrowly hit by a bolt.

She could feel him concentrating with all his might. _He has much turmoil in his heart...I wonder what happened to him,_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Gabrielle reached out to guide him. Trying to point him in the right direction. 

"Relax, Terry. Clear your mind," Gabrielle told him softly.

She heard Terry take a breath and felt him find his center.

"Good," she whispered.

The next few bolts that came where easily deflected, and Terry hit the droid and shattered it. _Very good,_ she projected into his mind as she tied a blindfold over her eyes._ But are you ready for a bigger challenge?_

You bet! Terry projected right back. 

Terry immediately was on the offense coming straight in. Gabrielle deflected the attacks easily and launched a few of her own. Surprisingly enough Terry deflected all of them with great ease. Gabrielle smiled to herself. _He'll be a great warrior some day,_ she thought. But in the end it was Gabrielle that won.

"That was the best fight I've been in for a while," Gabrielle told him peeling off her blindfold.

"Really? I figured Matris would of put up a better fight than me," Terry said surprised as he ripped off his blindfold.

"Nah... she was thinking to much," Gabrielle said laughing as she helped him up.

Terry laughed softly and looked at her. There was something there but neither of them could figure out just what. Surprising both of them Gabrielle wrapped Terry tightly in a hug, with Terry hugging just as fiercely right back.

A bit embarrassed by her own courageousness, Gabrielle stood back, just in time too because Tony and Matris were just then heading for them.

"Hey people," Tony said bouncing up besides them. "What have you been doing?"

"What do you think?" Terry said out of breath.

"I could say something, but I don't think..." Tony left off laughing.

"Quiet you fool," Terry said nailing Tony in the arm.

"Owwwwwww," Tony said rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for you asshole?"

Terry shrugged and smiled at Gabrielle. Tony eyed them warily.

"Well I'm going back in to shower, get something to eat, then hit the sack," Gabrielle said walking back towards the Temple.

Everyone else followed suit.


	8. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 8

a/n I do not own Star Wars. I do own Gabrielle, Matris, Terry, and Tony, as well as Lord Dalton and Tanya.

__

Far off in the depths of space sat a man. He was tall, muscular, quite handsome actually. He had chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail. He had deep blue eyes. But something was odd about him... he had an aura of evil surrounding him. In his eyes you could see something almost diabolical about them. 

With him sat a young girl... with an aura of evil around her as well. She was scantly dressed with waist length black hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to see everything. She has twin blasters strapped to her legs.

"Ahh Tanya," the man said caressing her face. "Soon we will have her. Then we shall be complete. All the power in the world. And those accursed **Jedi **shall be annihilated yet again."

Tanya watched him carefully and pushed herself against him. "Yes and that daughter of yours shall be the one to do it. HAHAHAHA."

Together they laughed as they watched out the viewpoint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks had passed, Gabrielle and Matris had become even more competitive. Tony had seemingly lost interest in Gabrielle, and for the first time in his life, he broke the heart of a young girl. Gabrielle was devastated, and unbeknownst to Gabrielle, Terry had started to show more and more affection towards her. He began to come visit her more... or just sit by her. This comforted Gabrielle greatly... but they still knew next to nothing about each other. Gabrielle knew that Terry loved computers and Terry knew Gabrielle hated to use the Force unless she absolutely had too. But that was as far as it had gotten. And Gabrielle had been having increasingly alarming nightmares... but chose to keep them to herself. But Terry could sense something was wrong for almost every night it never failed that he sensed Gabrielle reach out for him to comfort, reassure, that he was still there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry was jolted awake by Gabrielle's voice resounding in his head. Blearily, he got up trying to think. _Is she in trouble? _he wondered. Terry jumped up, pulled on a pair of pants, and sprinted down the hall. When he reached Gabrielle's room he burst in, and there was Gabrielle, sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

Gabrielle looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You called out to me... using the Force," he told her slightly confused. "I though t you were in trouble."

"I... called you?" she said uncomprehending.

"Yea you did," Terry said uncomfortably. 

Gabrielle frowned to herself as Terry came over and sat down besides her.

"Are you alright?" Terry asked her as he sat down.

"Yea I guess so," Gabrielle said looking at Terry.

Terry wiped the tears from her eyes softly. He then tilted her head up to where he could look in to her eyes. Terry then proceeded to kiss her.

After a moment Terry looked at her and said, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Ever since Tony brought you into my room to introduce us," he answered softly.

"Well since you've waited such a long time why don't you do it again?" Gabrielle answered softly, surprising him.

"Alright I will," he said as Terry kissed her once more.

Gabrielle sighed after a moment and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So does this mean we're... a couple?" Gabrielle asked him.

"If you want," Terry said looking at her.

"I do want," Gabrielle told him. "What time is it?"

"Ahh a little bit after dawn. Well you should get a little more sleep. I know that's what I'm going to do. If you want to talk more in the morning come find me... I'm a good listener believe it or not," Terry told her as he walked from Gabrielle's room.

"Maybe I'll take you up on it," Gabrielle murmured to herself as she laid back down and succumbed to sleep.


	9. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 9

a/n Do not own Star Wars. I do own Gabrielle, Terry, Tony, and Matris.

Gabrielle woke to sunlight streaming in her room across her face. Laying there she sighed not wanting to get up, but knowing that she must. Getting up slowly she made her way to the shower. As she showered, she began to think of the events that had happened that night. 

__

Have I really been reaching out for Terry? she thought to herself. _But why him... why not Tony or Master Skywalker even? Is this a sign of something?_

Frustrated Gabrielle left the shower and dressed in a black tunic and black pants and made her way towards the mess hall. There were a few people up and ready to go as she entered. Matris was up, as usual, and as Gabrielle passed her with her breakfast Matris didn't even look at her, although Gabrielle felt an increasing amount of hatred radiating from her. Gabrielle, on the verge of tears, sat down as far away from Matris as possible. After about 10 minutes, Tony came bounding in, followed by a bleary eyed Terry. 

"Hey," Terry said as he plopped down besides her. "How are you this morning?" 

"Better," Gabrielle said brushing the hair from her eyes. 

"My don't we look blue this morning," Tony said as he pulled up a chair besides her. "What's a matter with my girl?" 

"Nothing," Gabrielle said quietly. 

"Ahh come on you know you want to tell me," Tony said. 

Gabrielle fell silent for a moment. "Matris." 

"Ahh... I see," Tony said. "Anything specific or is it just the usual?" 

Gabrielle shrugged. "She hates me, you know that right? I can feel it... through the Force." 

"Hates you?" Tony asked her surprised. "Now where would you get that idea? She doesn't hate you... you just need to give her time." 

"Time? Give her time?" Gabrielle asked shrilly. "How much more time would you like me to give her? It's already been what? Four weeks? Five? How much more time does she need?" 

"Just calm down, Gabrielle," Tony said. "There's no need to be upset." 

"Calm down? Calm down?" Gabrielle asked outraged. "I will not calm down. I have no reason to be calm." 

With that she ran out of the mess hall. 

Terry looked at Tony and sighed. 

"What?" Tony asked. "Let me guess your mad too huh?"

Terry shook his head and followed after Gabrielle.

"Great... just fucking swell," Tony muttered as he got up and walked over to Matris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry found Gabrielle alone in the forest. When he reached her it was quite clear that she had been crying. Terry sat down by Gabrielle and put his arm around her.

"Hey," Terry said. "Are you alright?"

"No," Gabrielle said bursting into tears again.

"Shhh. It'll be alright," Terry told her hugging Gabrielle tightly.

"No it won't," Gabrielle sobbed into his chest. "She doesn't even know me and she hates me. She has no idea what I'm like... none whatsoever!"

"Hush," Terry said softly. "It'll be alright. But Gabrielle... no one knows much of any thing about you."

Gabrielle wiped her face with her sleeve and looked away into the forest. "Terry..."she said hesitantly. "could I have some time alone?"

Terry nodded and kissed her softly. "But I'm always here, Gabrielle. Don't hesitate to come talk to me... or Tony if your more comfortable talking to him. Get it off your chest... what ever it is."

Gabrielle silently watched the forest with unseeing eyes as Terry slowly walked away.

__

Talk to someone... maybe I should go have a chat with Master Skywalker, Gabrielle thought as she got up and walked towards the Temple. _Yea... that's what I'll do. He'll have some good advice. He always does._


	10. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 10

a/n I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape, or form. I do own Gabrielle, Terry, Tony, and Matris.

Gabrielle found Master Skywalker getting ready in the lecture hall. 

Luke looked up as Gabrielle approached. "Good morning, Gabrielle." 

"Good morning, Master Skywalker," Gabrielle said hesitantly. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Master Skywalker prompted. 

"Ummm well yea," Gabrielle said softly looking down. 

"It's about Matris isn't it?" Master Skywalker said stepping down to stand in front of her. 

Luke sighed. "Gabrielle... I can't tell you what to do about Matris. This is something you need to figure out on your own." 

Gabrielle looked down frustrated. 

"Gabrielle," Luke began. "Do they know anything about you at all?" 

She shook her head. 

"Why don't you start by doing that?" Master Skywalker said softly. "Then try and sit down with Matris and talk things out." 

Gabrielle sighed. "Thank you for your help Master Skywalker." 

Luke shook his head as Gabrielle walked from the lecture hall. 

__

Those two need to work it out, he thought. _I can't force them to do anything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The day continued on. Master Skywalker's lesson came and went. A afternoon sat with Terry, using only their minds to communicate. A lightsaber battle gone wrong between Terry and Matris. A fight turned bad between Gabrielle and Matris. Each were confined to quarters as a result. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gabrielle woke with a start. Something was in her room... she could barely sense it. Gabrielle began to get up, but was restrained by someone. Gabrielle tried to scream, but was stopped by a piece of cloth covering her face. 

__

This smells funny, Gabrielle thought woozily as she struggled to get away. 

"Shhh," a voice hissed into her ear. " Everything will be alright." 

Gabrielle tried to think but her mind was muddled. She could feel herself lapsing into unconsciousness. 

__

Terry!!! 

Then only darkness... 


	11. Absence of Innocence

a/n I don't own Star Wars. I own Gabrielle, Terry, Tony, Matris, Tanya, and Lord Dalton.

Terry woke up with a start. Cold terror in his heart. What was it... what was this fear? All at once he knew.

__

Gabrielle! he thought. _She's in trouble!!!_

Terry whipped out the door and sprinted down the hall. He stopped, stunned, in front of Gabrielle's room. She was gone. There were few signs of struggle. Terry groped for something to lean on. What he found was Master Skywalker.

"She's... gone," Terry said with faltering words. "Gabrielle... she's gone."

Tony, Matris, and Jacen came racing in from behind.

"What happened..." Tony stopped short when he reached Gabrielle's room.

"Who did this?" Matris demanded.

"Someone after Gabrielle," Master Skywalker said softly.

At that moment a ship blasted off from Yavin.

"NO!" Terry yelled as he sprinted out of the room, out of the Temple, and into the night air.

Terry reached the outside right as the ship shot off into hyperspace.

"NOOOO! You bastards," Terry yelled faltering off into a whisper. "You bastards bring her back."

Tony ran up from behind and dropped down besides him. Terry put his head in his hands. "No," he whispered.

After a moment Terry stood up. "A ship," he said looking at Luke. "Give me a ship dammit."

"Terry calm down," Luke said calmly. "I don't want you going after her."

Terry stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"All of you back inside. I want you all to go back to sleep," Master Skywalker said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if they would really sleep, and somewhere deep inside Luke knew it. Early in the morning he was awaken by Artoo saying that a ship had left. _Dammit,_ Luke thought. _Those kids are going to be the death of me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry managed to stay coherent for the time it took to locate where the ship had jumped to and program it in. For the rest of the time he sat there... seemingly incoherent. Tony sat by his friend, trying his best to comfort him. Matris stood by, deeply disturbed by her friend's reaction.

__

How could one girl affect him so deeply, she mused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gabrielle became conscious she had no clue as to where she was.

"Terry..." she moaned trying to reach out for him. "Ahh."

Pain shot through her head and through her body. She began to shiver and cry. "Terry..."

And all was dark again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh Tanya," Dalton began. "What a beautiful girl wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, my lord," Tanya said seducingly.

Dalton kissed her passionately.

"She is awakening, my lord," Tanya told him.

"So she is, my beauty, so she is," he said watching his daughter stir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhhh," Gabrielle moaned. "Where am I?"

"Why on my ship my dear," a voice said from behind her.

"Who... are you?" Gabrielle asked trying to focus in on the man as well as stand.

"You don't recognize me my dear Gabrielle?" the man asked. "You don't recognize your dear old father?"

Gabrielle's face contorted into rage. "You... you bastard."

Pain shot through Gabrielle bringing her down screaming to her knees.

"Now is that anyway to greet your father?" Dalton asked.

"You killed... my mother," Gabrielle said through clenched teeth.

"Come come dear... what is passed is passed," he told her. "Now up on your feet, Tanya shall be here shortly to help you out of those dirty clothes."

Gabrielle spat at his feet and then was rewarded with more pain coursing through her body.

"What a lovely daughter you have, my lord," Tanya said entering the room.

"Isn't she though?" Dalton said. "Now ready her for our company... I can feel them coming."

Tanya nodded and led her shackled from her cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group soon arrived to their destination. 

"How are we going to get in there?" Tony asked as they arrived.

"Ahh... just fly right in there I suppose," Jacen said.

"Welcome to our humble abode," a voice from the comm said. "We will be receiving you shortly."

With that a tractor beam seized them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was greeted by a sexy female, a quite handsome man, and a sexily dressed...

"Gabrielle!!!" Terry yelled running forward only to be seized by Tony. "Let go you fool."

The man laughed. "This what that poor lad wants? Come get her."

Tears streamed down Gabrielle's face. She was dressed in a quite revealing outfit.

The group found themselves surrounded by soldiers and were escorted to a cell.

When they were all there they found Gabrielle already placed there. She looked horrible and was getting worse by the second. Terry rushed to her and hugged her to him. Gabrielle clenched him tightly. 

"You are so stupid, Terry," she said crying as Terry kissed her softly. "You should never have came here!"

"I had to Gabrielle... I can not live without you my love," Terry whispered to her.

"Aww now isn't that sweet?" Dalton said as he looked at them through the view port. 

He then sent racking pain into Gabrielle's body making her scream.

"You unfeeling bastard!" Terry screamed at him.

Dalton just laughed as he turned away from the view port.


	12. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 12

a/n I do not own Star Wars. I do own Terry, Tony, Gabrielle, Matris, and Lord Dalton.

"How could you let them go off and do a thing like this, Luke?" Han asked exasperated as he paced the floor. 

Luke sighed. "Han... you know as well as I do that there is no possible way to stop them from accomplishing what they want to do." 

"But the least you could've done is gone with them!" Han yelled. "You have five teenage Jedi on the loose... one who is my son, and another who is emotionally unstable at this time if what happened was described correctly to me." 

"Han just calm down," Luke told him. "Besides if we hurry we can still track them." 

Han hesitated a moment. "Alright. Come on." 

They made their way to the _Millenium Falcon_ and were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The group had been there for only a few hours. Gabrielle was in and out of consciousness. Realizing what pain it would bring his daughter, Dalton removed Terry, Tony, and Jacen, leaving her alone with Matris as well as being alone in her pain. Terry had put up a fight, but in the end Dalton had won, knocking Terry unconscious. Tears of sorrow spilled down Gabrielle's face. 

__

Why? Gabrielle thought._ Why is this happening? Why did they have to act like heroes and try to rescue her? And why the hell is Matris here?_

Gabrielle hated to be left alone with Matris and weak. Something about the girl scared her. But Gabrielle barely noticed Matris's presence. She was too weak to do much of anything, but she did notice Matris watching over her at times. At the moment Matris was asleep while Gabrielle watched her from a distance. Something was wrong with Matris and she could feel it as well as see it. Matris had been talking in her sleep for quite awhile. Gabrielle tried to drown it out for it scared her, but being so weak she could not. Finally Gabrielle could bear it no longer. 

Grimacing, Gabrielle painfully pulled herself across the floor to where Matris was lying. "Wake up," Gabrielle said through gritted teeth as she shook Matris. 

Matris woke suddenly and gripped her hand tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Matris looked straight into her eyes searching for something. 

"What... are you doing?" Matris asked blinking back tears. 

"To me it looked like I was saving you from a nightmare, but that might just be me," Gabrielle said sarcastically through the pain. 

"Why do you have to be such a sarcastic little bitch?" Matris said stonily. 

"Me? A bitch?" Gabrielle asked incredulously. "I don't think so why don't you take a look at yourself." 

Matris letting her rage get the better of her popped Gabrielle in the jaw. Gabrielle fell back and lay there for a moment unmoving. 

"You ungracious bitch," Gabrielle said barely controlling her own emotion. "I wake you from your damn dream and you attack me while I'm down. What a swell warrior you are. You have about as much honor as a Hutt." 

With that Gabrielle laid back down closing her eyes. 

__

Well I tried... just fuck this whole thing... fuck what Skywalker said, Gabrielle thought._ Casey was right. I don't fit in anywhere. I should have just stayed with Casey._

Matris sat angrily in a corner._ What the fuck do I owe this... **child**? What does she know of warrior etiquette?_

Matris looked at the slight form of Gabrielle lying on the ground. Matris closed her eyes tightly._ More than you apparently. She had every chance to attack you back at the Temple and every chance she had she did not take. I even tried to invade her mind. What the hell is wrong with me? Gabrielle is a kindred spirit... I should have no problems with her. After all the worst thing she did to me was beat me in a battle._

Matris stood up, walked over to Gabrielle, and sat down besides her. 

"Back for more?" Gabrielle asked not opening her eyes. "Maybe you'd like to kick me while I'm down as well. Or better yet maybe you have a spare blaster you'd like to blow my brains with." 

"I came to... apologize," Matris said with an effort. "So... I'm sorry." 

"An apology? To someone as lowly as I?" Gabrielle said sarcastically. "Oh I am graced with an apology from you almighty one." 

Gabrielle realized she had over-stepped the boundary as soon as she say Matris stiffen. "I'm sorry... I'm sort of in an awkward position considering..." she stopped when a fresh wave of pain engulfed her. 

Gabrielle felt Terry's presence immediately, but it was not enough. No matter what her father could still place as much pain as needed on her. Then she felt another presence. 

__

Who... 

Gabrielle looked at Matris who in turn looked back and smiled wanly at her. 

"Perhaps together we can beat this," Matris told her. "If we all could link together maybe we could divert the pain some way until Master Skywalker can reach us." 

Gabrielle nodded as she felt her strength the ebbing. She felt the presence of Tony and Jacen. But it was still too much. 

"Terry..." Gabrielle moaned. 

Gabrielle felt Terry reach out for her and Matris reach for her hand. 

Then darkness engulfed her yet again...


	13. Absence of Innocence: Chapter 13

a/n I do not own Star Wars. I do own Gabrielle, Matris, Terry, Tony, Lord Dalton, Tanya, and the name Cheeky (this name is reserved only for my big bro no one else me use it).

Han and Luke, after a few hours of searching, found the ship that was keeping the children. He could also feel the pain radiating from the ship... whose was it? All at once he knew. 

__

I believe that Gabrielle's past is catching up to her, Skywalker thought.

"So Luke any bright ideas as to how we get in..." Han was cut off by the intercom.

"Good evening gentlemen," a voice said. "It's so nice of you to join our party."

A tractor beam seized the _Falcon_ soon afterwards.

"What the fuck..." Han muttered then sat back and let them take her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Their here," Gabrielle whispered.

"Whose here?" Matris asked coming out of a doze.

"Master Skywalker.... and Captain Solo," Gabrielle told her.

Gabrielle moaned softly.

"So Gabrielle," Matris began. "Who is this man that is torturing you?"

Gabrielle gritted her teeth. "He is... my father."

Matris cocked her eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and reached for Terry. As soon as she reached out he was there.

__

What's wrong? Terry asked her.

__

Nothing... I just want to feel you near me... she told him.

Terry's presence surrounded her. _Is this better?_ He asked.

A smile came to Gabrielle's face._ Yes... it is_, Gabrielle sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke and Han had just disembarked from the _Falcon. _A man, a woman, and several soldiers greeted them.

__

"Greetings Captain Solo and Master Skywalker. So nice of you to join us," the man said.

"You mother fucking bastard," Han growled. "What have you down with those kids?"

"Kids? Oh the Jedi children. Why they're all here. Would you like to see them?" Dalton asked them.

Dalton moved over to a viewing screen in the docking bay and turned it on. The screens turned to two rooms, one containing Terry, Tony, and Jacen, the other containing Matris and a screaming Gabrielle.

"What are you doing to her?" Master Skywalker asked alarmed staring at the screens.

"To whom? Gabrielle?" Dalton asked innocently. "Why nothing but punishing her... it is a fathers right."

"It's a right to... torture... your own flesh and blood?" Han asked enraged. "You son of a bitch... you better the hell let her go."

"Let her go?" Dalton asked. "Why would I let her go? After all she shall be the end to the Jedi once again."

"The hell she is," Han growled as he lunged at Dalton.

A second later Han was dropped, stunned, by Tanya's blaster.

With her blaster trained on Skywalker she motioned him to follow her while a soldier picked Han up and followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Skywalker?" Matris said as they were escorted into the room. 

"Matris settle down," Luke told her.

Gabrielle had begun to become delirious with more pain being pumped to her every morning. Gabrielle gritted her teeth... trying to not to scream but failing. Tears coursed down her face as she writhed in pain. Master Skywalker bent down besides her.

"Something has been transplanted into her body," Luke said after a moment.

"I know," Matris said softly. "But we have nothing to operate on her with."

"We should first concentrate on escaping," Luke told her.

Matris nodded.

"Unfortunately it will be awhile before Han regains consciousness," Luke told her. "But first I want to find the room they are keeping the others in."

Luke took out a hidden com link. "Artoo... link into this station and jam the cameras and then give me a map of this place."

A beep of affirmation came from Artoo.

"Terry..." Gabrielle moaned from the floor.

Luke looked at her with pity. _Poor girl,_ he thought_, this is a trauma not needed for her. I hope Terry knows what he's getting into._

A moment later a map was pulled up on the small screen the comlink allowed. Luke studied it for a moment.

"Thanks Artoo," Luke said. "You think you can unlock these doors?"

Another beep of affirmation came from Artoo. A moment later the doors whooshed open.

"Matris you think you can stand carrying Gabrielle?" Luke asked. " I think Han is waking up at the moment."

Matris nodded as Han awoke. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Han asked as he stood shaking his head.

"We're making our escape now come on," Luke said as he pulled Han out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry paced the room frustrated. He could feel Gabrielle's pain and it tortured him beyond belief. Terry punched the door in frustration and at that moment it whooshed open.

"What the fuck?" Terry said in amazement.

"Reinforcements are here," Han said. "Now get your asses in gear."

Terry took Gabrielle from Matris. "Terry..." she whispered feeling his touch.

"Hush I'm here know," he told her softly as they ran from the room.

They made their way stealthily through the ship. Incidentally they walked in a room that contained all of their weapons. After retrieving their weapons they continued on through the ship until they found the docking bay.

"Thought you could get away so easily did you?" a menacing voice came from behind.

A moment afterwards Terry had handed Gabrielle to Tony and lit his deep blue lightsaber.

"Ahh... a challenge," Dalton said, drawing his own red lightsaber.

As this happened the others ran into _the Falcon. _

Terry... Gabrielle's voice echoed in his mind_. Remember to concentrate... relax... do not let hatred cloud your judgment. You will do no good to me dead_...

Terry immediately began to attack. Dalton easily deflected his hits. Terry began to tire quickly... something was draining his energy. A moment to late he realized that this was just a diversion. _He _tried to roll away but the vibroaxe bit into his shoulder. Terry went down hard the pain almost over bearing.

__

Gabrielle, he sobbed into her mind._ I'm sorry I failed you._

With that he blacked out. Master Skywalker then charged down the ramp. Caught if guard Tanya got grazed by Skywalker's lightsaber. 

"NOO!" Dalton screamed as Skywalker picked Terry up and raced back into the _Falcon_. "You cowardly son of a bitch get back here and fight!"

With that the _Falcon _blasted off into hyperspace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabrielle had recovered from the operation that Master Skywalker had so expertly preformed. Terry had fully recovered from his wound as well. Although they weren't exactly best friends Matris and Gabrielle were much closer than before. Gabrielle had told her friends most of her life story, but left out some things. 

"Gabrielle... I've been thinking," Terry began as he sat down by her in the forest. "Maybe since you told us your story maybe I should tell you mine."

Gabrielle looked at him and caressed his face gently remembering the pain she had felt from him when she had first met him. "Tell me what ever you are ready to tell me my love."

Terry took a breath and closed his eyes. "Tony and I were raised on a pirate ship. The pirates had killed our parents in front of our eyes when we were about 4. They used us to hurt people. When we were 10 Master Skywalker had a run in with our ship and took us in. We've been here ever since."

Gabrielle looked at him and held him to her. "Terry... when I first met you I felt a... deep sorrow in your heart."

Terry looked up at her and smiled sadly. "There was a girl... I thought I was in love with her at the time. She used me to get to Tony and she almost killed both of us. I was forced to... confront her. Instead of giving up she killed herself. There was nothing I could do to stop her."

Gabrielle kissed him softly. "No more sadness."

Terry pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. There they sat together... until along came Tony.

"Remember to breath guys," Tony cackled.

"Shut up smart cheeks," Gabrielle said rolling her eyes with Terry still kissing her.

"Smart cheeks?" Tony said.

"Yea... CHEEKY!!!" Gabrielle laughed then resumed kissing Terry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end... until next time... Pike out.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
